1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capillary electrophoresis device that separates and analyzes a sample, such as nucleic acid and protein, by electrophoresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solution, such as a sample, an assay, a buffer, or a rinse, which is used in a capillary electrophoresis device, is held in a container sealed by a septa. A capillary is filled with a separation medium, and the separation medium comes in contact with a liquid inside of the container through a hole formed in the septa. When a high voltage is applied to the capillary for carrying out electrophoresis, the separation medium filled inside of the capillary generates heat due to the generation of Joule heat, and the capability of separating a sample is decreased due to heat diffusion. Conventionally, in order to prevent the generation of heat in a separation medium and maintain a constant temperature of the separation medium, the capillary is put through inside of an oven having a temperature control mechanism. The technique is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-276039.